Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cloud computing environment, computing resources may be provided as a service to consumers through a network. Consumers may have access to various software and infrastructure provided by the network. A network provider in such a cloud computing environment may agree to a service level agreement (SLA). The SLA may define a level of service to be expected by a consumer. Consumers may configure systems designed to take advantage of services provided by the network in accordance with the SLA.